Kurama
Kurama is the General Director of the Diclonius Research Institute in Elfen Lied, answering only to Director-in-Chief Kakuzawa. He was approached by the Chief's son to assist in researching the Diclonii as well as hunting them down and exterminating them before they could grow in sufficient numbers to threaten mankind. Japanese voice: Osamu Hoso English voice: Jay Hickman History During his early years working at the Institute, Kurama married and the two soon after conceived a child together. Unfortunately for Kurama, during an incident with an escaping Diclonius, he had become infected with the Diclonius virus before the conception, meaning that he could only sire Diclonius children. Having made his career through euthanising infant Diclonii, discovering his newborn daughter had horns came as a terrible shock to him. His wife Hiromi died soon after the birth and Kurama swore on her grave to give their child a chance to live. To Kurama's everlasting shame, letting Mariko live only meant that she would grow up alone in the Institute and be forced to endure a life of misery and suffering. Two years after his wife's death, Kurama - having been promoted to General Director by that point - had discovered the "queen" Diclonius in the Kamakura area and organised the operation to capture her. Due to the circumstances surrounding her apprehension, the queen - later dubbed Lucy - swore vengeance against Kurama, promising to murder everyone close to him. Three years later, Lucy escaped from the Institute, murdering dozens of people in the process. Kurama made arrangements for her recapture, sending out the maniacal soldier Bando to find her. After Bando failed, he sent Silpelit Number 7, Nana, to complete the mission. Nana also failed and had all of her limbs amputated by Lucy during their fight. Because Kurama and Nana had developed a familial bond with one another, Kurama refused to euthanise Nana after she had been crippled. Instead, he gave her new prosthetic limbs that she could control using her vectors and secretly sent her out into the world alone to try and live in peace. Since Nana had proven to be docile toward humans during her captivity, the risk that she would start killing was minimal. Releasing Nana meant that Kurama would be forced to abandon his position as Director of the Institute as he knew that Chief Kakuzawa would surely take measures to eliminate him for disobeying orders. He went into hiding in Eroshima, still keeping close tabs on the Institute's efforts to recapture Lucy. Death After discovering that his daughter Mariko had been released from isolation to kill Nana, Kurama decided to take matters into his own hands and stop her. He found the two Diclonii battling it out on the waterfront and raised a gun to his daughter's head, but found himself unable to pull the trigger. He apologised to Mariko for the hellish life she had been forced to endure and embraced her, telling her that the two of them would be together always from then on. With the explosives inside Mariko's body counting down to detonation, Kurama carried her down to the bridge between Kamakura and Eroshima, tearfully holding her close. When the countdown stopped, the bomb detonated and Mariko and Kurama died together. Category:Main Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Humans Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Elfen Lied Category:TV Deaths Category:TV Characters Category:Death by Explosion